A dolly zoom is an effect made popular in movies such as Jaws. The effect is generally accomplished by moving an image capture device farther away from or closer to the subject while a zooming lens zooms in or out to keep the subject the same size. The result of a dolly zoom is a dramatic change in the background that makes the background seem as if it is enveloping the subject or rapidly zooming off to the distance. While the effect is known, it typically requires a sophisticated imaging setup that uses a dolly to move the image capture device while a zoom lens is adjusted in concert. Accordingly, users have not been able to use the effect with their resource-constrained devices (mobile devices such as smartphones) that have limited processing power, and further do not have a zoom system or a dolly system.